


Feel Better

by Vicarious_Virgo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finding out your store is haunted, Gen, Ghost!Ranboo, Ghosts, Not Beta Read, Paranormal, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), hopefully, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Sure, things were weird before the store opened, but after it just got weirder.OrRanboo is a ghost terrorizing your local hometown grocery store.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 354





	1. I Wanna Rip It To Shreds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



> Not actual RPF, sure some designs in this fic (Ranboo’s more ‘human’ form) are inspired by the people but the characters are from the Dream smp!! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Maybe the signs had all been there, in all honesty. Maybe no one just bothered to pay attention to the way random objects would fall from shelves or how the automatic doors opened when no one was there. They were rather small, excusable, things. An item could fall off the shelf due to someone bumping it on accident or the shelf being too full. The door could be excused by faulty technology. Freezer doors would randomly open and slam shut with no evidence of a customer. 

Sure all that was weird when they were actually preparing the store before it opened, but Dream noticed it got weirder. 

Any circular shaped produce would randomly roll down aisles no matter how far away they were. The automatic doors would open and close quickly out of no where. Objects would move when you reached for them. For some reason random songs would repeat over the intercom or randomly start playing backwards. 

It really started to get very annoying when Dream called repairmen to fix the doors and intercom, only for them to say nothing was wrong with either. 

Maybe it was coincidence, but everything stopped after that. 

And in all honesty, Dream forgot all about it.

* * *

Today had started off odd. 

Dream woke up ten minutes late, and stubbed his toe getting out of the shower. Patches had taken one of his socks and ran we he ran after her, traffic was a nightmare and the blond wasted another five minutes in the car looking for his mask, only for it to be in his pocket. 

So yeah, Dream was frustrated. 

With a muttered curse, the blond slammed his car door shut, clicking the lock button on his keys. With a swift pace, he walked into his store, thankful Tommy had opened up before he got there. Noise immediately washed over him as he entered. The high pitched tones of the scanners were louder than the voices of customers and other employees. 

Dream pushed down a groan as a pain already begins forming in his head. Instead, he enters customer service mode and clocks in before making his way to an empty cash register. Despite being the technical owner, he was ready to help wherever. Especially with the morning crowd. 

“I’m open on seven!” He shouted, customers already walking to him. So, with an already forming headache, he slipped into the draining work of customer service.

* * *

It slowed down around noon, thankfully. 

Dream wondered around the store, silently taking note of things that needed restocking before the next wave of people came. A few still wondered around, making their way through the store for their items. Thankfully, the quieter volume eased the pressure in his head. Walking down the juice aisle, Dream hummed along to one of Wilbur’s songs playing over the intercom. 

Suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop. Dream shivered at around the same time, one of the lights above him flickered. For a moment, the song playing began playing backwards. A jug of juice dropped directly off the shelf and the male found himself completely still. The intercom was now blaring static and the light was flickering more, and the fallen jug of juice rolled slowly towards his foot- 

“Excuse me, sir?”

And all of a sudden, it stopped. Dream flinched and turned around, barely saving himself from tripping over the still rolling container of juice. Standing in front of him was a very pale teen, brown hair flooped over one of his eyes. The visible eye was an almost vibrant green. Half of his face was covered by a black and white mask. He wore a white sweater that was stained a light pink in some places. His jeans were stained on the ankles by mud, and his shoes seemed to be caked with it. 

Oddly, Dream found himself thinking about how it hasn’t rained in awhile. Where’d the mud come from? 

“Sir?”

“O-oh sorry. How may I help you?”

Despite the teen being a bit taller than him, the kid lowers his gaze and fidgets with his- _gloved?_ \- hands. 

“I-I need some help finding some stuff.” The younger digs around in his sweater pocket for something. Dream finds himself smiling under his mask, patiently waiting for the teen to get his list. If he would’ve paid more attention, he would have noticed the blue blush of embarrassment starting at the younger’s ears. 

Finally, he took out the list and held it out to Dream. With a thanks, Dream reads the list. 

_glass cleaner  
eggs  
tea  
onions  
udon  
tomato _

Dream looks at the list twice before looking up. The udon was closest, maybe one or two aisles away. “Alright, follow me.” The owner began walking without looking back at the boy, hoping he’d follow. 

By now, Dream was used to the silences that hung around when leading a customer somewhere. It was usual at this point, for the person not to talk much. Out of the corner of his eye, Dream could see the boy fidgeting with his gloves again. 

Eventually, the two made it to the appropriate aisle. An older lady was halfway down the aisle, a service dog holding its own leash beside her. Dream brushes it off and begins scanning the shelves for the correct noodles. 

As soon as he and the teen enter the aisle, the dog begins growling. Dream finds himself looking over at the dog and the lady, only for the dog to begin barking. The fur on the dog’s back stands up as it growls, standing between Dream and the lady. 

Confusion hits the older man. Cautiously, he turns to look for the teen, only to find him completely gone. Dream finds himself looking up and down the aisle, finding only him the lady and her dog. The barking grows louder as the intercom overhead screeches and the lights begin flickering. Dream covers his ears, the high pitched noise only getting higher and making his ears ring. 

Then, as if it couldn’t get worse, the familar sound of the electricity going out interrupts the commotion. 

Despite the ringing in his ears, Dream finds himself grateful for the peace. Of course, until all of the shelves in the aisle collapse, sending items tumbling to the floor. 

After that, all is still. Dream finds himself with a peice of crinkled paper. 

_glass cleaner  
eggs  
tea  
onions  
udon  
tomato _


	2. And I Was Super Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-why did this get 200 kudos on day two of being posted? why. /j 
> 
> Nah but thank you all so much! Y’all’s comments on the last chapter made me extremely happy and I’m really sorry I didn’t reply to any, just ahhhhh- *appreciation* really hope I don’t disappoint-
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy <3

Ranboo has had beyond enough at this point. 

At first it was fine, seeing new people in his home was cool at first. It was nice having actual _living_ company that didn’t run away when he moved stuff. At the same time, it made him feel ignored and tired for some reason. It started making him irritable, an ugly anger festering in his chest as more and more trespassers came into _his_ house. 

Slowly, the usually broken down store is repaired. It amazes Ranboo and makes him more upset at the same time. He had grown used to the debris on the floor and the colorful graffiti decorating the walls. Debris and broken glass was replaced by neatly sorted aisles, and graffiti was covered by paint. The more it changed, the more enraged yet tired he felt. 

Messing with the new technology helped distract the feeling of anger. Sometimes a familar song would play over the speakers in the ceiling and Ranboo learned he could change the song by focusing hard enough. This led to him sometimes putting some on loop until his focus was broken. 

This led to the alive people emitting a sort of fearful energy. The ghost could see it rolling off of them in waves, and strangely he felt better. Ranboo could smell it in the air, and for a moment he figured this is what sharks must feel like. He felt... 

Happy, calm, and honestly content for the first time in his afterlife. Almost as soon as the fear filled the air, it was gone. Ranboo missed its presence already. 

So, with his hunger filled, he left them alone.

* * *

Ranboo was a good soul. At least he hoped he was. All he really knows is that he died in some abandoned store and woke up as a ghost with unfinished business and a crayon drawing of two children holding hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket. 

So, yeah he doesn’t know a lot. 

One thing he does know is that today is killing him- again. There are a lot of people in the store and they’re all chattering and making noise. They’re in _his_ home and making a ruckus and no one seems to notice when he moves things. It’s at that moment he remembers the calming feeling of fear, how it made him feel better. 

The ghost floats around for a little, searching for a place devoid of people. He finds it in an aisle filled with candles. With an unneeded sigh, he closes his eyes and focuses. After a moment, he opens his eyes and looks down at his hands. They’re a pale color, but much more solid than usual. Curiously, he moves to a shelf and attempts to grab one of the candles. Inside of going through it, he’s able to feel the coldness of its glass container. 

Ranboo pushes down the feeling of giddiness rising in his chest as he catches his reflection in the glass. The only indicator that he was- well, alive, was his left eye being a glowing red. With gloved hands, he moved combed his hair to the side, thankful he didn’t get a haircut before death. 

Once he felt ready to go, he began walking around the store. He passed by a few people, keeping his eyes on the floor. Something familar tugged at his mind, someone Ranboo was familar with was nearby. Only the employees were people he was used to being around, and this one was already tainted with negative emotion. 

An idea hatched. The ghost reached into his hoodie pocket as he followed the trail of emotion in the air. Ranboo pulled out a blank piece of paper and paused for a moment, thinking of a message he could pass to get the reaction he ~~needed~~ wanted. He stared at the paper, the words materializing on the blank page in blue ink. 

Finally, Ranboo found the familar green shirt of the owner. For some reason, nervousness settles in his gut. He hasn’t talked to anyone in so long... does he really want it to go this way? 

Ranboo shakes off the thought. Anything to get this anger out. Anything to feel as alive and okay as he can. With careful steps, the ghost enters the aisle, ignoring the way the intercom and lights react to his presence. What he does pay attention to is the almost sickeningly sweet wave of fear that washes over the human, and like before _he wants more._

Ranboo doesn’t fully remember what happened after that. He’s sure he talked to the man, but he can’t remember what he said or what they talked about. Desperately, he finds himself wishing he had. It’s been awhile since he talked to anyone. Surely they wouldn’t want to after this, though. 

Ranboo snapped out of whatever haze the crave for fear had put on him, finding the shelves completely destroyed. There’s a dog barking and it’s angry, the owner is frustrated, confused, _scared._ Ranboo could no longer feel the static from electricity in the air. He must have caused a lot of noise- because he can feel the fear from all over the store. He wants to laugh as the negativity floods the air, making it smell of honey. And Ranboo feels fine. He feels calm, happy even.

Ranboo can’t help but wonder if his own fear feels like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local teenage ghost’s vibes are off and decides to vibe check literally everyone else but himself. 
> 
> More at 10.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited about this. I hope y’all enjoyed!! <3


End file.
